


Stable Boy

by keiti221



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiti221/pseuds/keiti221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur cannot wait for Merlin to finish his chores; there are more important things he needs Merlin for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advanced for the strange tenses. I have no idea what I was thinking.

Hand clamped down over his mouth, Merlin struggles against his paramour, tasting only worn leather and the blood of his bitten lip. The gloved fingers slide from his lips, grasping at his neck, constricting the scream rising from Merlin’s throat.

Arthur knows his schedule as he knows his own, usually leaving the younger to his own devices. Today, the prince became agitated, overcome by lust. He followed Merlin to the stables and waited for the knights to clear out, watching the last of the horses leave with Leon.

He sauntered up to Merlin, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close, greeting him with a lengthy kiss. It was soon before long that Arthur had Merlin against the grey bricks, feeling out his servant’s trousers and teasing kisses to the base of his neck.

Tugging his left glove off with his teeth, Arthur eased his hand up Merlin’s shirt, caressing the soft skin there, slowly touching him from his ribs to his hips, dragging the taupe trousers to shaky knees. Merlin whined as Arthur spread him, causing the prince to panic. He hushed his servant with his still gloved hand, feeling the vibrations of his moans reverberate through his bones.

Merlin set his teeth as Arthur pinned him with his hips, the rough thrusting shaking every ounce of his being.

Fingertips bruising Merlin’s hip, Arthur gripped harder as if to keep Merlin in one piece as he switched angles and hurried his pace. The dark haired servant panted beneath him, arms extended out, keeping his body from hitting the wall with Arthur’s sheer force. He bit his lip, straining desperately against coming before the prince, though he would not argue against begging, licking, sucking, and pleading for forgiveness if he did. Thankfully he would not have to. Arthur’s hand fell as he began to come, gripping Merlin’s throat to silence his groans of pleasure.

Merlin sighs through quivering lips, staring at his orgasm painted wall. Arthur’s arm stays locked around his neck and chest, holding him close as he slows his breathing, planting gentle kisses against the curve of Merlin’s shoulder.

Feeling empty and cold, Merlin turns to find Arthur standing away, fastening his trousers as if nothing had happened.

He looks up in time to catch Merlin’s stare, forcing a blush out of the young man with a point to the far wall, “You’ll want to clean that up.”

“Of course.”

He begins to walk out of the stables, stopping at the doorway, “Merlin, one more thing.”

“Yes?”

Arthur smirks, “Good work.”


End file.
